Appreciation
by WolfWinks
Summary: Severus shows kindness in his own way. A tribute to Alan Rickman.


This was written as a tribute to Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) as he lost his battle to cancer on the 14th of January 2016 at age 69. He will be missed.

Obviously, this is a little different to canon as everyone appreciates all that Severus does. All the little kindness. I hope the characters aren't too out of character.

* * *

He wasn't someone who showed affection. He wasn't someone who enjoyed human affection and therefore, didn't partake. His students knew that he would not hold their hands and comfort them. Well, not normally. There were the occasions that he did just that and he hated it, with a passion. He was not a caring person.

He looked down at the student crying in the bathroom. A Hufflepuff third year he recognised her from class, Nymphadora Tonks. She was yet to notice his presence but he was not someone who waited.

"Ms. Tonks?" He questioned.

The young girl snapped her head up in alarm and stared at him. "P-professor?" Nymphradora sniffled.

Severus offered her a hand which she hesitantly accepted. Once the girl was standing he offered her a tissue and then turned on his heel and walked away. He was not a caring person.

* * *

He stumbled upon an unfortunate sight. One of his Slytherins was bullying a second year Ravenclaw. Oh how he hated when he saw this.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" he drawled.

The Ravenclaw child, Penelope Clearwater, turned and Severus noticed the tears on her cheek and the bruise on her upper arm. That was not acceptable.

The Slytherin, Lucian Bole, turned with a smirk which he lost quickly when Severus started talking.

"50 points from Slytherin and detention for a week, with me." He snapped. The student gapped unattractively.

"But sir!"

"No one is above the rules Bole." Severus stared at his Slytherin until he lowered his head. "Go." The student left.

Severus turned back to Penelope and observed her wide eyed look and almost sighed, almost. "What are you staring at?" He practically growled.

The girl jumped at his voice but continued to stare at him. Severus placed a mild glare on his face. "Leave. Now."

She left.

* * *

A scream startled Severus as he wandered the coridors. He bolted towards the sound and found a fourth year Gryffindor at the base of the nearby stairs. He leg was twisted at a disturbing ankle. She let out another scream and Severus snapped into action.

He strode over to her and lowered himself to the girl, able to finally see her face he realised it was Lavender Brown.

"Ms. Brown." Severus spoke sternly but he couldn't completely hide the concern.

Lavender didn't even look up, she just let out another scream. In response, Severus lowered his wand and traced it over the injured area, numbing it.

The screams stopped instantly and turned to soft cries.

"Ms. Brown?"

The girl turned her head a let out a small startled sound when she saw who was with her.

"Ms. Brown. Your leg has been numbed. You need to go to the hospital wing. I want you to stand up slowly and then lean on me. I will escort you there." He spoke slowly while looking into her eyes. She nodded and he nodded back. He then stood up and helped her do the same.

"Are you ready?"

Lavender nodded again. "Okay."

They walked in silence but Severus could feel the exhaustion creeping up on the girl. She was starting to lean more heavily on him. _I will not carry this girl to the hospital wing._ So he started talking. He tested her on potions. Lavender was startled by the sudden question that she answered immediately. They walked continued on like that until they arrived.

"Madam Pomfrey" Severus called in the empty room. Once the healer arrived Severus left.

* * *

"Professor Snape?"

The soft voice interrupted his grading and he placed his quill down with a scowl.

"What is it?" He said.

"I... well I'm having trouble with the transfiguration homework. Could you help me?"

Severus waved at a nearby chair and the student scampered towards it. _Of course it is Vincent Crabbe._

"What, exactly, are you misunderstanding Mr. Crabbe?"

"Uh... everything?"

Severus barely smothered his sigh. _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

The potion they were brewing was a complicated one. There were many ingredients that could be accidently added that would make the whole potion lab blow up. Severus was starting to develop a headache from keeping the students in line. Of course something was going to go wrong.

It happened while he was scolding Longbottom for yet another mistake. He saw the ingredient flying through the air in slow motion. He was closer to the front and therefore he saw bright green eyes widen as he saw the item land, right in the potion.

Severus moved before his brain really registered what he was doing. A shield was thrown over the potion but Harry Potter was too close. Just as the potion exploded outwards Severus wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy and covered him with his own body.

He felt the heat and then the world went dark.

* * *

He woke to the sound of a soft voice by his bed.

"I was threatened explosion today. It doesn't matter. I don't really care what they threaten, I won't move. People continue to visit. You have received letters and get well cards from almost the whole school, including teaches. There are even some here from people outside Hogwarts. Tonks was one, as was Kingsley Shacklebolt. You are a man with a huge heart and everyone seems to recognise it."

"Are you getting sappy on me Potter?" The words were out before he had a change to stop them. Severus heard the sound of a chair scraping and he opened his eyes to see Harry Potter was standing next to his bed. He was swaying with exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" Severus drawled. He was surprised by the wide smile that appeared on Harry's face.

"You're awake. Oh thank Merlin. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks. Madam Pomfrey said you would be fine but I needed to see for myself. Of course then you didn't wake up and I knew I needed to wait until you did but then you another night went past and then another. Soon enough the weekend was over and I was asked to return to class. I refused. Madam Pomfrey requested I, at least, eat and sleep but food doesn't taste good at the moment and I needed to be awake when you woke. Then they decided to drug me. Since then I've asked Dobby to deliver my food. He makes sure I don't eat anything that would put me to sleep again. I was so worried..."

Severus stared in amazement and the boy he thought hated him. Harry continued to ramble on about his last two weeks. It was obvious that he was overtired and was just talking for the sake of talking.

"Potter!"

The boy snapped his mouth shut and stared at Severus expectantly.

"Go to sleep."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but a glare soon shut it. Harry climbed into the bed next to him and lay down. Within seconds the boy was asleep.

Severus rolled his eyes. _Honestly, that boy._

* * *

WolfWinks –xx-


End file.
